Everything has a limit
by Zarite
Summary: No todo sale como él quiere, menos aún si existen los Vongolas que no lo dejan tener en paz su cita con su chica. —Llega tarde—acusó molesto. —Si, lo siento—se disculpo Haru. —Herbívoros...—mascullo.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Everything has a limit **

-

_Todo tiene un limite _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas días atrás ellos habían empezado una relación, en _secreto_, porque Hibari no soportaría escuchar las exclamaciones de esos herbívoros por salir con su compañera, amiga y algo más..., cosa que molestaba a Hibari.

Hibari cada momento que veía como esa mujer no le hacia caso sus nervios se crispaban y estaba aún más enfadado lo que era habitual en él. No es que dependiera de Haru, solo que le molestaba mucho que ella diera más prioridad a uno de esos herbívoros.

Gruñía cuando ella literalmente se marchaba cuando el idiota de ese pequeñajo, Lambo, le llamaba para que le preparara algo de comer, ¿Es que no entendían que él, quería estar a solas con Haru...?¿Lo hacían a propósito?

Se preguntaba constantemente, era molesto saber que su chica se iba porque esos idiotas de los herbívoros no podían ni prepararse un maldito cuenco de comida, sin destrozar la cocina o el edificio.

O peor aún, la última vez que alguien les interrumpió fue Tsuna gritando el nombre de Haru para que le ayudará elegir el regalo perfecto para Gokudera, que era su amigo y mano derecha. Hibari estaba echado ligeramente contra la pared siendo presionado con los senos de Haru, le _gustaba_ esa sensación, pero todo se fue a la mierda por Tsuna.

Jodido jefe de los Vongola.

Hibari nunca le perdonaría y le mordería hasta la muerte, aunque eso dependiera después de morir seguirle y seguir con su tortura hacia él.

Miro su reloj por primera vez, las pequeñas manecillas del reloj marcaban las once de la noche. Había estado esperando durante unas horas a Haru. Frunció el ceño, dio dos pasos cuando escucho el grito de ella, llamandolo.

—Llegas tarde.—acusó molesto, Haru se disculpo manchada de chocolate en la cara y un poco en su abrigo rojo, Hibari alzo una ceja confuso.

—Lambo-chan quería chocolate, Yamamoto-san quería que le ayudará a coger sus pelotas de Béisbol, Tsuna-san quería que eligiera su ropa para saber cual le quedaría mejor para una cita...—relato rápidamente todo lo que había echo por llegar tarde a la cita con el Guardián.

Hibari Kyoya sintió una sensación extraña que subía de la punta de su pie hasta el último pelo de su cabellera azabache.

Oh, estaba furiosamente enfadado.

—¿Por esa estúpida razón llegas tarde? —pregunto ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mirando a otro lado, no miraría a Haru porque seguramente saltaría a su cuerpo y querría matarla. _Puf_, gafe del oficio por ser un mafioso y tener poca paciencia...

—Si, lo siento mucho Kyoya-san—se disculpo de nuevo nerviosa. Kyoya pudo notar que ella no dijo su clásico `_Hahi_´ lo cual decía que en verdad-si es que no mentía- decía la verdad, enderezo la espalda y camino lejos de ella.

—Vamos.—murmuro fríamente, Haru chillo y fue a su lado, cuando se dispusieron salir del jardín de la mansión Vongola para ir a cenar..., aunque Hibari podía intuir que la reserva de ese restaurante seguramente ya no servía, porque era demasiado tarde.

Dieron apenas dos pasos los dos juntos cuando se escucho...

—¡Haru, Lambo quiero pastel! —grito el bovino, un estremecimiento corrió por la espalda de Hibari, su ojo derecho se cerro en un tic nervioso y sus puños se apretaron...

¡Maldito hijo de puta el que engendrara a ese molesto crió...!

—¡Haru! ¡Es urgente, Gokudera-kun se cayó por las escaleras, ven ayudamé por favor! —rogó otra voz tras la espalda de Lambo. Tsuna estaba ahí parado terriblemente pálido. —Estaban discutiendo y un bomba...—balbuceó.

—¡Haru-chan mira, mira, un vestido blanco....! ¡_Kawaii_! —grito alegre Kyoko corriendo con la revista en la mano.

Los chicos que habían interrumpido la `_reunión_´ de Hibari y Haru sintieron como el aire estaba denso, y un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tieso.

Hibari Kyoya tenia la mitad del cuerpo balanceado hacia un lado, su pie había destrozado el suelo, y sus tonfas brillaban a la luz de la luna, sus ojos se cerraron maliciosamente.

—Herbívoros...—mascullo.

Los gritos de no hicieron esperar en la mansión Vongola, hubo mucho más heridos que en una guerra con el enemigo, Hibari había golpeado a todos los que creyó conveniente, empezando con el jefe, terminando hasta con Dino, el Bronco, solo porque él rubio había llegado a la mansión tarde y pedido una taza de café, lo cuál no era nada del otro mundo pero, si se lo pedía a Haru que se mordía desesperadamente la uña de sus manos era un problema.

Y, Hibari Kyoya no tuvo la cita _esperada_, ni la velada _ansiada_, menos aún la intimidad _anhelada_.

**-**

**-**

**The End.**

* * *

**N/A,** Arg, jodidos Lambo y Tsuna, serán cabrones...¡No dejar tener una cita en paz, es blasefemo...! xDDD Otro One-shot.

Título;_Everything has a limit_. Traducido; _Todo tiene un limite_. La única razón del título es porque Hibari puede soporta muchas cosas, pero, tambien tiene ese limite...=3 Porque los Vongolas son unos plastas 3

Ah, para los amantes de Hibari y Haru creo que tengo una buena noticia, estoy haciendo un one-shot categoria _M_, ¿Y ya sabéis lo que significa, _neh_? Ajá, Lemon. Espero poder acabarlo hasta más tarde hoy mismo, luego de publicar este One-shot, y subirlo ahora mismo. ^-^

Creo que será algo larguito y eso, o puede que sea corto, solo sé que, `Hibari Kyoya es un maldito salvaje, cuando a esas cosas se refiere´ _Olééééé_!

PD; Nunca he trabajado con un Hibari y Chrome (La que me pidió que escribierá sobre está pecualiar pareja) y no sabría decir si podré hacerlo bien, aunque lo intentaré, solo dadme tiempo y ya. :****

_Ciaossu~! _


End file.
